Walt y Oswald
by Orcrist1974
Summary: En el último año de su vida, Walt Disney tiene un encuentro muy especial. Pero ¿será real a caso? Eso lo debe averiguar. -*-*-*- Fic también en Wattpad, donde lo puedo decorar con imágenes
1. Banda Sonora

_**SIRENIA**_

 _ **"My mind's eyes"**_

 _"If you are down_

 _I will come to chain you to the ground_

 _And penetrate your mind._

 _If you are lost *if only you are lost*_

 _I'll be there to break your trust_

 _And ravage all your lust for life, my love"_

 _"You will never realize_

 _What darkness lies inside_

 _Inside my mind._

 _You will never realize_

 _What darkness lies inside_

 _Inside my mind._

 _You will never realize_

 _What darkness lies inside Inside my mind"_


	2. Capítulo 1

-Hola Walt- oyó una voz.

El hombre da un respingo, levanta su cabeza y se da cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el escritorio -Hola...- decía instintivamente, a nadie en particular. Sus ojos buscaban en la oscuridad pero no distinguía nada.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- volvió a sonar aquella voz.

Ahora sí estaba desconcertado:

-¿Quién eres?- balbucea pues reconocía aquella voz, pero no lograba recordar.

-Soy yo, Oswald- respondió con su tono infantil.

Al oir esto, el hombre abre mucho los ojos, erguido en su silla, frente a frente con un cuarto vacío y negro.

Era como volver a ser joven, ahí estaba él en sus 20s otra vez, pero Walter tenía 65 años ¿o eso creía?

-¿Oswald?- decía incrédulo y entonces de la oscuridad empezaba a surgir una silueta, pequeña, como la de un niño, pero un niño con una largas orejas.

Walter se quedaba sin habla.

-Me habías olvidado- dijo la silueta.

-Yo... - iba a decir algo más pero sí, se había olvidado, ¿o es que la realidad lo había terminado de consumir? Solo lograba añadir -Esto no es cierto. Esto tiene que ser un sueño- se repetía el hombre, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando.


	3. Capítulo 2

-Tú ni siquiera tenías voz-

Aquello salió de su mente cansada, Walter estaba seguro de que solo soñaba.

El conejito baja la mirada y se encoge de hombros.

-Pero hablo, y tú me reconociste- dijo -¿No es así, Walt?-

Walter se sentía ya demasiado viejo para eso.

-Tengo 65 años, Oswald, o quien en realidad seas. Creo que ya estás notando que ya no soy el hombre que conociste. Ya ni siquiera tengo salud- la tos era insoportable sin embargo en ese momento Walter no tenía en realidad ninguna tos. De repente se acuerda de algo -Dios, me había olvidado de Ub ¿Qué será de él ahorita?- y sonríe - Ub, Oswald, tú lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Él y yo te hicimos, solía dibujarte con mucho entusiasmo, yo te di personalidad y...-

-Entonces yo estoy aquí para hacerte recordar- dilucidaba el pequeño ser -¿No crees?-

-Él decía que tú eras un chico adulto, todo un padre preocupado- entonces una ligera sonrisa asomaba haciendo que Walter fuera otra vez aquel muchacho- Entonces se suponía que debías tener una voz de grande. Pero yo siempre te imaginaba con esa voz...- lo señala y Oswald sonríe, de oreja a oreja, profundamente emocionado.

-Esa voz que tienes ahorita. Por eso te reconocí, supongo- añadió Walter.

-¡Tengo voz entonces!- aquello era demasiado emocionante para Oswald. Las largas orejas se extendieron y menearon con gracia.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi sobre un papel-

Entonces, inevitablemente se ensombrece.

-¿Te alegra verme, Walt?-

El hombre estaba confundido, sí, pero tenía clara su respuesta:

-Claro que me alegra verte-

-Necesitaba saber eso, aunque si tú me diste personalidad, también me diste muchos problemas- hizo una mueca -Eres un pillo, Walter Elias Disney-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Eso creo. Pero qué esperabas ¡Eres una caricatura!- bromeaba el hombre -¡Tú nos haces reír! Pero me alegra oír que tienes voz- se había sincerado Walter, dejando notar la emoción en su tono.

El conejo se había quedado allí parado, de repente estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía aunque para Walter solo existiera oscuridad.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta el pequeño ser con sus redondos ojos brillantes y emocionados.

-¿Quiénes? Yo no veo nada- preguntaba el hombre.

-Ésta es tu oficina, la tienes llena de muchos amigos-

-¡Oh, ellos!- Walter cae en cuenta de que Oswald estaba mirando a Mickey, a Donald, Minnie, Daisy...- Pues... supongo que son tus hermanos-

-Woooow- fue lo que dijo el pequeño conejo de largas orejas y personalidad alocada.


	4. Capitulo 3

Pero en apenas un instante, esa emoción se vuelve melancolía, y sus ojos se apagan.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasó conmigo?- pregunta Oswald.

Walter suspira profundamente y se da cuenta de que tenía tiempo sin saber lo que era respirar sin dificultad.

-Tú y yo tomamos caminos totalmente aparte- recuerda con claridad - Los de la Universal pues... se quedaron todo, otras personas se encargaron de ti y bla bla... en fin- sacude la mano y repara otra vez en su apariencia y en su salud -Quisiera saber por qué soy joven otra vez- piensa en voz alta pero aquello no venía al caso -¡Ah! yo podría decirte muchas cosas, Oswald, pero ¡esto es absurdo...!-

Se estaba volviendo loco al fin, eso era. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Ya no solo dibujaba a los personajes, ahora los veía vivos y tangibles. De seguro que eran todos esos medicamentos.

-Yo me volví loco- se rió - Bonita cosa dirá la prensa ahora, vaya. Estoy en verdad completamente loco-

La figura en la sombra se encoge de hombros y de nuevo se ve atraído por las figuras, los afiches, los premios.

-¡Sí que eres un hombre completamente distinto, Walt!- exclamó -¡Mira todos esos premios. Mira este lugar!!!!-

El castillo que veía el pequeño conejo en aquellas fotografías le fascinaba.

-Eres ¿como un rey ahora, Walter Disney?-

El hombre suelta una carcajada.

-Me imagino tu sorpresa. Ahora tengo un estudio enorme, montones de personas trabajando para mí, tengo un parque ¿Puedes creerlo, Oswald? Un parque enorme con mi apellido...- debería sonar entusiasmado pero no, reflexiona -Sin duda que no podías imaginarte eso, cuando la última vez que me viste tenía 26 años-

-Tienes ahora 26 años, Walt ¿O no?-

-No, claro que no- el hombre sacudió la cabeza -Y tú solo eres una alucinación producto de mi mente enferma de tantos medicamentos. No debería estar hablando contigo-

Oswald se entristece al oír eso.

-Oh- suspira y tuvo muchas ganas de dar la media vuelta y marcharse. Después de todo siempre fue un olvidado, un personaje al cual Walt Disney enterró en su pasado como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero en vez de eso, levanta su nariz y sigue: -Bueno, me alegra saber de todo el éxito que has tenido. Lo que no tuviste conmigo. Creo que no podría tener más-

Walter refunfuña como si con eso alejara los recuerdos. Aquello ya lo había sepultado, enterrado en el pasado y cuando él enterraba algo en el pasado, no quería volver a saber de eso.

El conejo seguía allí en su visión.

-Oswald... tengo cáncer- confiesa, abriendo su corazón a aquella visión -Sí, así es, tengo cáncer y casi nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe que tengo los días contados-

Oswald hizo silencio.

-Toda esta parafernalia, el nuevo parque en camino... cuando en realidad yo estoy muriendo-

Silencio, terrible silencio en la oscura oficina de otra realidad.

-Qué triste circo. Eso es lo que debes ver de mí ahora, Oswald. Ésa es la verdad-

Entonces el conejo se acercó al hombre tras el escritorio, todo adornado con sus glamorosas victorias.

-Ya que estoy aquí, ven-

Su pequeña manito negra se extiende hacia él.


	5. Capítulo 4

Y Walter se la tomó.

Parecía enojado, el conejo jalaba con ímpetu la pesada mano de Walt y dando brincos logra que el hombre se levante de su silla.

-Ven conmigo, tú, Walter Elias Disney- gruñó Oswald y de repente a Disney le pareció que estaba escuchando a su padre, el viejo Elias, allí presente en el cuerpo de su primer personaje, llamándolo por su nombre completo todo el tiempo.

Salen del estudio donde no había absolutamente nadie, la alta figura del hombre siendo jalada por un pequeño ser de largas orejas, y caminan hasta llegar a las puertas. Y esperaba Walter encontrarse con el estacionamiento cuando salieran...

Pero no había nada del estudio en ese exterior, estaba ahora en Disneylandia.

-¿Cómo rayos...?- balbuceaba Disney, el conejo sacudió sus orejas.

-¡Calla, gigante terco!-

-Entiendo perfectamente que estés enojado, Oswald- reconocía Disney -Yo más que nadie lo lamenta. Lamento todo lo que pasó contigo, pero quiero que sepas que hice todo lo que pude-

Oswald se detiene, y ya no estaba más enojado. Mira a Disney a los ojos pero no dice nada.

También Walter lo mira y sin pensarlo mucho dice:

-Estoy seguro de que algún día volverás a casa- y no sabía por qué había dicho eso en ese momento.

 _"Volver a casa"_ retumbó en su interior la voz de Disney, y Oswald sonríe.

-Supongo que veniste para saber eso. Saber que tienes otros hermanos, y que algún día volverás a casa y todos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos-

El ahora joven sostenía la mano del conejo, con gentileza y apoyo.

-Éste es el Walt que conocí, no aquel hombre de la oficina. Éste- dijo el conejo afortunado con profunda alegría.

-Bueno...- Walter voltea intentando ver el estudio que habían dejado atrás, pero ahí no había nada sino la Main Street de Disneylandia -¿Y para qué estamos aquí ahora?-

Siendo joven otra vez, sintió muchos deseos de recorrer el parque, porque eso era algo que a sus 65 ya no podía hacer debido a su enfermedad.

-Para hacerte recordar- repetía el conejo -Porque me quedó claro que de un tiempo para acá olvidaste quién eres. Y lo comprobé hace poco en tu oficina-

Aquella palabras del conejo afortunado impresionaban a Walter.

-¿Quién eras hasta hace poco eh?- prosigue Oswald -Un hombre apesadumbrado, derrotado y pesimista. Y que para colmo se la pasa regañando a todo el mundo por cualquier error, no creas que no sé sobre eso-

Walter abría la boca para protestar, orgulloso y terco. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, cansado y atormentado.

-Derrotado otra vez, como la última vez que te vi antes de que nos separaran para siempre- y empezó a menear la cabeza, meneando esas orejotas negras- Y me dices con tanto orgullo que ahora tienes montones de premios, películas exitosas, una fortuna en dinero y este enorme parque-

Se habían soltado de la mano y Oswald se aleja de él.

-No espero que me entiendas, Oswald. Nadie puede entenderme en realidad, ni saber todo lo que llevo ahora sobre mis espaldas, así que estoy acostumbrado- suspira Disney y da la vuelta, pues quiere aprovechar ese sueño para pasear por el parque ahora que tiene de nuevo salud, y no perder esa oportunidad ahí hablando con una alucinación.

-Adiós- le dice y Oswald se queda parado en medio de la calle como una ridícula caricatura sobrepuesta en el paisaje.


	6. Capítulo 5

Se había vuelto en definitiva, un muchacho chiquito y malcriado. Tal vez Oswald tenía razón, refunfuñaba Walter mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.

Soltó una risotada al recordar la jugarreta que le hizo a su hermano.

Ahora el castillo de la Bella Durmiente resplandecía gracias al oro que él quiso ponerle.

Pillo astuto.

En verdad estaba disfrutando mucho su paseo, y jamás había visto su parque tan hermoso como en ese momento.

Bueno, el joven Walter jamás había estado en Disneylandia, eso era. El parque abrió sus puertas a sus 54 años, así que era como una especie de milagro poder verlo todo como el Walt de 26 años.

Impresionante, realmente impresionante.

-Y nadie me ve, cuánta maravilla- dijo en voz alta, feliz y libre de gente y de cámaras.

Hasta quiso correr, con toda su energía juvenil.

¿Y quién se lo impedía?

Walter empezó a correr, pasando por debajo del castillo, cruzando el puente, hasta que se tropezó y estrepitosamente cae al suelo rodando.

Se echa a reír pensando que pudo partirse un hueso o quedarse sin dientes.

-Oswald, esto estuvo genial- dice a la nada -Pero en serio tengo que volver. Me espera una reunión importante de trabajo esta tarde-

Se levanta con su traje sucio, se sacude y busca a su alrededor.

No había nadie, Oswald se había quedado muy atrás pues no estaba por ninguna parte.

En fin, se encoge de hombros y decide continuar; se montaría en todas las atracciones antes de regresar.

¿Qué se lo impedía?

Un hombre con un sueño, de hacer feliz a la gente. Al menos en una pequeña parte del mundo, un pequeño pedazo de territorio en toda la extensión de la tierra.

Ahí estaba ante sus ojos, y si su vida tenía que terminar pronto, demasiado pronto ya, pues había logrado alcanzar su sueño.

-Cuánta soledad-

Finalmente Disney salía de Piratas del Caribe, con una extraña sensación de excitación pero a la vez de desconcierto.

Tal vez el estar solo hacía su paseo menos divertido.

-Está bien Oswald ¿Dónde estás?- Walter regresaba ágilmente hasta donde había dejado al conejo afortunado.

Con grato agrado había visto el parque sin ninguna clase de criterio.

Ni una sola crítica, y eso fue maravilloso.

Por lo general cada vez que iba encontraba algo que tenía que ser rectificado.

Se había mudado a Disneylandia para estar cerca de los trabajos, prácticamente encima de sus Imagineers supervisando todo.

En ese momento le pareció algo exagerado aquello ¿Tal vez? A lo mejor, reflexionaba ahora, el empeño por hacer un mundo maravilloso, se llevaba de por medio a las personas que trabajaban para él.

La última vez hasta le gritó a uno de sus Imagineers.

En fin.

-Oswald... - canturreó, a largas zancadas cruzando calles vacías - estoy realmente apurado. Si no llego a la oficina ahora no sé qué pasará con la reunión-

De nuevo hablando a la nada.

-¿Oswald?-

Walter estaba solo en realidad, el conejo no estaba por ningún lado. Al menos no donde lo había dejado.

Se dió la vuelta y se dirigió al castillo otra vez.

Nada.

De repente se acuerda de su apartamento allí en el Main Street Fire Department y trotó hasta allá.

Él y su familia solían quedarse largas temporadas en el parque, soñando Disney con algún día vivir definitivamente dentro de los parques, en su castillo de Florida, que ya estaba diseñado.

-El Castillo de la Cenicienta- dijo en voz alta con aire soñador -Tú y yo allá mi Lilly Belle-

Y fue incapaz de recordar la enfermedad que truncaría ese plan.

Bueno, el apartamento estaba vacío, y no había nadie en el Main Street...

Walter sale a la calle otra vez, voltea a todos lados y grita:

-¿Oswald?-

Sin recibir respuesta ni ver nada.

-Oswald ¿Dónde estás??-

Pero ahí solo había un inmenso parque abandonado.


	7. Capítulo 6

_¿Walt?_

Tenía que encontrar a Oswald, la culpa comenzaba a hacerse pesada.

No lo toleraría otra vez, tenía que encontrarlo.

-Walt- de nuevo la voz femenina.

Torpemente abre los ojos, con mucha dificultad, como siempre, y se restriega sus párpados tan caídos.

Su secretaria Tommie Wilck lo estaba despertando.

-Claro, todo fue un sueño- al darse cuenta de todo, el hombre susurra con profunda decepción, y revisa que su traje estuviera impecable.

Lo estaba.

-Disculpa Walt, pero...-

-Me quedé dormido, Tommie, es todo- comenta con esa amarga sensación -¿Qué hora es...?- mira su reloj de pulsera -Casi las dos-

-Sí, así es señor. Yo...- su secretaria tenía algo que decirle pero su atención se ve distraída cuando nota que algunas cosas en la oficina de Walt estaban fuera de su lugar, como si alguien las hubiera agarrado y vuelto a poner. No dijo nada, pensó que había sido él mismo.

-Tranquila, te noto estresada- fue lo que le dijo. Tommie reacciona con desconcierto -¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno, Walt, mucho me temo que la reunión de esta tarde pues...-

Walter se queda a la espectativa:

-¿Y?-

-Eh, pues... No han terminado el trabajo y cancelaron la reunión- finalmente lo deja salir todo.

-Ah- Walt sonríe y Tommie se pregunta si él había escuchado bien -Bueno, puede ser otro día ¿No crees?- finalmente opina con tranquilidad.

-Supongo- la mujer se había quedado perpleja ante eso.

-Tommie ¿Qué sucede, por qué esa cara?-

-Nada señor, es que... ¿Tuvo visitas ahorita?-

-¿Qué?- aquella pregunta atraviesa a Walter como una espada.

-Nada Walt, solo fue... Es que yo tuve la impresión de que alguien más estuvo aquí. Qué tontería-

Silencio, Walter intentaba hallar algo qué decir:

-Yo estuve dormido, y tú estabas afuera. No creo que alguien se haya metido a la oficina en ese momento ¿No crees?- sonríe con aquella sonrisa que hechizaba a todos, pues era como si nada malo pudiera ocurrir. De su tos no percibía nada, y no había ninguna clase de malestar en él.

Walter se veía rejuvenecido.

-Jajaja claro, por supuesto, señor- reacciona la chica - Si quiere entonces concreto otra cita...-

-No Tommie, tómate el resto del día libre. Yo, de hecho, me voy yendo...- se levanta de su silla, acomodando el lujoso traje otra vez y al ver que Tommie no reaccionaba agregó -Ya sabes que yo debo descansar y tú puedes marcharte, tómate la tarde libre, en verdad- empieza a guardar sus cosas en el maletín - Yo también, me voy a casa- dijo con muchas ganas de contarle aquel absurdo sueño a su esposa. Se reirían juntos.

-Claro, Walt-

Tommie no estaba nada convencida de aquello, y en definitiva había encontrado a la oficina y a Walter muy extraños, pero obedece y se marcha, dejando al hombre solo otra vez en el lugar.

Todo lo recordaba con lujo de detalles, las figuras y fotos que había visto Oswald...

Lo que habían hablado, y que había cambiado por completo su día. Y hasta su salud, porque teniendo un solo pulmón ahora, Walter se sentía con fuerzas y energías.

Lo que había soñado fue una experiencia única, pensó, y todavía muy decepcionado de que haya sido solo un sueño... y nada más.

Al fin se da la vuelta para salir y marcharse, cuando nota algo que no había visto hasta el momento.

-¿Qué...?- murmura y observa el piso con detenimiento.

Necesitaba sus lentes para acercarse y ver:

En el piso, siempre pulcro, había unas manchas o algo. El hombre se agacha para averiguar qué eran.

 _¿Tinta?_ Adivina, sin duda alguna, unos manchones bastante claros, casi imperceptibles para cualquiera excepto para un experto como él.

-Oh Dios- dice en voz alta pues no había duda alguna que los manchones tenían la forma de huellas de pies.

A las huellas de unos pies caricaturescos.

-Oswald- murmura y voltea para todos lados en su oficina buscando al conejo.


	8. Final

**Nota de autor**

 _Yo no tenía ninguna intensión de que este fic llegara tan lejos, empecé con el texto del primer capítulo sin ninguna idea en lo absoluto de a dónde me llevaría, y lo más asombroso ahora es que no termina aquí: Esta historia continúa en otro fic titulado:_

 _"En busca del reino olvidado"_

 _Y tampoco descarto la idea de que vengan más fics con Disney._

 _Qué puedo hacer. Las historias deciden, no yo. Yo simplemente escribo y que la cosa vaya por donde tenga que ir y como tenga que ser jejeje_

 _En realidad aquí venía el séptimo y último capítulo, y de allí saltaría a la continuación, pero me di cuenta que el sexto es en realidad el mejor fin para "Walt y Oswald" y que lo siguiente ya formaba parte de la continuación._

 _Así que termino aquí, y lo que viene ahora ya es parte de otro fanfic._

 _Así que no es el fin_


End file.
